7 Nights at Freddy's (cause it was never 5)
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: After beaking Aria's tea set, Lucas has to get her a new one. And they just happen to be giving out one in the FNAF universe. If he completes the night guard shift that is. Let's see what happens.


Most mornings in Elysium start with a cup of coffee, or reading the newspaper, or hating on Bieber.

They don't start with an irate angel screaming bloody murder at you.

Sadly, this seemed to be the case for poor Lucas, as he ran down the stairs to avoid a very angry Aria.

"Get back here you dolt! You broke my expensive China tea set!" she shouted as she chased the guardian down the hallway.

"Well I'm sorry! I wasn't aiming for the damn thing anyway." He shouted back as he shot a blast of wind at her to slow her down.

Sadly, that didn't work and Aria sent Lucas crashing into the wall. Lucas paled as Aria stalked towards her prey.

"Wh-wh-wait! There must be something I can do to replace it?" he said desperately, trying to avoid getting pummeled by the angel.

Aria hesitated, then went deep in thought. Without warning, she grabbed hold of Lucas' wrist and dragged him through the hallway.

"Hey! Wait a minute, let me go!" he shouted he was dragged by Aria.

Normally, he would have broken free by now, but she somehow managed to lock his power earlier this morning.

So he was at the mercy of the angel. They entered the control room and Aria started searching through the universes.

FYI, the control room is where Lucas can view each universe and their alternate timelines, watching the inhabitants' movements like a movie. This way he can see if anyone transferred to another universe and put them back accordingly. Or he can just watch them and see what happens.

Minutes later, Aria thrust a newspaper into his hands. "Read it." She said. Slowly, Lucas viewed the contents of the newspaper.

**Daily Headlines**

**Advertisement**

_Step right up! You can now win a very expensive and antique and expensive china tea set! Just be an employee of ours for ONE WEEK and you get to win this prize, with NO STRINGS ATTACHED! Help be a part of the child-friendly restaurant and bring joy to all the kids and adults, knowing that this is one of the safest places on earth! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY. So sign up now! Additionally, it's $150.50 given to you at the end of the week! What could go wrong?_

Lucas stopped reading and immediately knew what Aria wanted.

"I'll do it. Anything to keep you happy…and of my back" he muttered the last part.

Aria, instead of looking overjoyed or smug, simply raised an eyebrow and said "Continue reading." Confused, he looked at the last bit of the advertisement.

_Call us at 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR or visit our manager for the job_

_P.S: Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any death/dismemberment. We'll see YOU at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria._

He slowly looked up at Aria.

"You want me to go to the FnaF universe, to do what is most likely the night guard shift, and babysit four, no five killer animatronics, for 7 days…..all for a stupid tea set?"

"Well, it IS antique. So yes."

"I'll do it."

Aria looked surprised. "Really, I thought you wouldn't agree."

Lucas smiled at her. "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to see what I could do in FnaF."

Aria whooped for joy. "Alright then, get to it! The sooner you start, the sooner you can mess with that universe and the sooner I get my tea set."

Lucas grinned at her enthusiasm and opened a portal to the place where nightmares are made, where robots come to life, where a chicken makes pizza, where a fox speaks in a pirate accent, the setting for the best horror game for year 2014…

"Cut the crap already."

..Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What a killjoy.

Lucas just sighed and looked back at Aria. She was now doing a little victory dance chanting "I'm gonna get a new tea set" over and over. He sweatdropped then smiled and step through the portal.

He appeared in front of large building. Children's laughter can be heard from inside, as well as the voice of Freddy. A large sign on the building said 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. Lucas looked eagerly at the place.

"So Freddy… shall we get started?"


End file.
